Eurasian Federation
The Eurasian Federation is a superstate in the Cosmic Era timeline, and a prominent member of the Earth Alliance. Overview As its name implies, the Eurasian Federation is a fusion of the European Union (minus Great Britain and Ireland), members of the Warsaw Pact, post-Soviet States, Middle East, Heilongjiang province and Hokkaido Prefecture. The Federation is governed by a federal council dominated by the nations of the European region with its capital in Brussels. This nation is a powerful member of the Earth Alliance second only to the Atlantic Federation in power and influence. As a result, both federations have long been rivals, and a strong undercurrent of mistrust remains between them. The military of the Eurasian Federation is part of OMNI Enforcer and uses the same Mobile Suits as the other EA members, although it has created its own series of mobile suits in form of the CAT1-X Hyperion series. It was also the Eurasian Federation who first invented beam shield technology in form of their Lightwave Barrier. Besides this fact, the Federation also controls the Artemis asteroid at Lagrange 3, although this base is considered strategically unimportant. In terms of Coordinators it seems that the Eurasians are not strongly controlled by Blue Cosmos and don't care as much about Coordinators in their own ranks. When the Archangel was in Artemis asteroid, base commander Gerard Garcia made an offer to Kira Yamato that the Eurasians would protect him from his own people (Coordinators) if he would help them, something a Blue Cosmos member would never do. Another example is the special operative Canard Pars, who was allowed to work for the Eurasians in exchange for his life. While the Atlantic Federation, and with them Blue Cosmos, also used Coordinators, their so-called Combat Coordinators were mentally controlled by the Atlantic Federation. Canard Pars however was not controlled mentally but only placed in handcuffs because of his abilities and short temper. Garcia has also said that he hates Coordinators like Canard but not Coordinators as a whole. Further examples include the hiring of Serpent Tail Mercenary, Gai Murakumo, who is also a Coordinator, into the ranks of the Eurasian Federation military. Because of this it seems that Eurasians don't care if someone is a Coordinator or Natural as long as he/she is on their side. History Like the other superpowers on Earth, the Eurasian Federation emerged as a result of the Reconstruction War. Over the next few decades, the Eurasian Federation not only collaborated with the South Africa Union in building the Habilis Mass Driver, but was also one of the sponsor nations which funded the PLANTs and imported lots of products from them. The Federation also took part in creating a joint military with the other superpowers to more tightly control the PLANTs and eventually became a member of the Earth Alliance when it was formed after the tragedy of Copernicus. It thus actively took part in the First Alliance-PLANT War, although at the same time tried to become stronger than the Atlantic Federation. Their intentions however weakened, when many soldiers of the Eurasian Federation were sacrificed by the Atlantic Federation comrades during the ZAFT attack on JOSH-A. After the first war they lost large amounts of territory to the Equatorial Union and ZAFT controlled African Community. Also, ZAFT was allowed to keep their Gibraltar Base on EF territory. During the Break the World incident, the Eurasian Federation suffered heavily, with severe damage to many historical cities including Rome, London and Athens. Rome and Athens were hit especially hard; the Basilica of St. Peter and the Acropolis were both destroyed by debris hits. At the beginning of the subsequent Second Alliance-PLANT War, many factions within the Eurasian Federation sought to withdraw from the Earth Alliance, which resulted in Atlantic Federation forces being deployed against those states. Since they did not have the support of the Eurasian main forces they were thus quickly defeated. The rebels however got support from ZAFT, which intervened on behalf of these independent movements. The Atlantic Federation at the command of Blue Cosmos/Logos eventually used the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam to maintain control of Eurasia, which led to even stronger anti-Alliance sentiment in Eurasia due to the near destruction of Berlin and other smaller cities by the Destroy. Trivia *The rivalry between the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations is a possible reference to the Cold War, as the Atlantic Federation capital is in present-day USA (presumably Washington D.C.), while the Eurasian Federation is predominantly Russian, albeit most of the EU belongs to it except for Great Britain, which is a member of the Atlantic Federation. * In Super Robot Wars W, the Eurasian Federation is shown to primarily use the OZ-12SMS Taurus and MMS-01 Serpent Mobile Suits, the latter design confiscated from the Barton Foundation after their rebellion was put down around Colony X-18999. They also used mecha and powered armor from the anime series' Detonator Orgun, Tekkaman Blade II and Martian Successor Nadesico. External links * Eurasian Federation on Gundam Official